


Tales from Hyperspace Trails

by Daraasum



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daraasum/pseuds/Daraasum
Summary: Drabble collection exploring the relationships between Ellie Bryn/Darth Revan and Carth Onasia through the events of KOTOR 1.  Rating/tags/warnings subject to change in future.





	Tales from Hyperspace Trails

**Author's Note:**

> I just picked up KOTOR again and besides knowing The Big Reveal (tm), I know nothing about this game's plot. That being said, I ship Carth/Revan harder than an Amazon drone. Drabbles will appear as I play through the game.  
> If you want to come and drop some headcanons, questions, or just wanna gush about Carth (please), come find me on tumblr under the same username!

“You don’t need to do that.” Ellie said, a sharp edge to her tone as Carth settled down in the booth beside her. She wasn’t sure what passed for ale in Anchorhead, but whatever the bartender had poured into her cup promised to get a good buzz going, and she wanted to have this talk sober. 

“Do what?” Carth had something amber in a small glass, catching the occasional light from the stage across from their booth.

Ellie leaned back, crossing her arms and staring right at Carth’s confused expression. “Back in the hunter’s club. Threatening to punch people in the teeth doesn’t get us in good, in my experience.”

Carth seemed to bristle, now fixated on the jizz players instead of catching Ellie’s glare. “That creep was out of line.” 

Calling whatever he’d poured “ale” was bordering on fraud on the part of the bartender. Ellie pushed her cup away an inch. “It’s my business what’s out of line.” Carth snorted. “Next time, do me a favor and keep your righteous outrage to yourself.” 

“You’re seriously okay with being talked to like that?” Carth turned back to face her, brow furrowed and clenching his glass. “You’re okay with that slimeball leering at you and talking to you like-”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m okay with it!” Ellie snapped. A couple of patrons at the bar peered curiously at their booth before turning back to their own chatter. “I’m trying to get things done, and it doesn’t help things to have you over my shoulder, doing what, defending my virtue? Do you think because I hung out with the Jedi for a while, I can’t handle myself anymore?” 

“I’m not saying that!” A few drops of the amber liquid spilled onto Carth’s hand; He muttered something indecent and grabbed a napkin to dry himself. “Damn it, look, I’m… I’m sorry, I guess. If it doesn’t bother you, I guess that’s your business.” As if deciding that it was safer than risking more spillage, Carth tipped his head back and downed the drink. Grimacing just barely, he pushed the empty glass away. “Sounds like you’re used to it.”

“Been around the galaxy enough.” Ellie sighed. “Kicking up a stink about being called “sweetheart” or “doll” doesn’t help a bit. I’ve had plenty of success with ignoring them until they get bored and chase something else.” 

“And if they don’t get bored?”

“Then you can play chaperone.” Ellie grinned. 

“Chaperone.” Carth managed to return the smile. “Well, this chaperone says that it’s time to get back to the ship, missy,” He snorted at the indignant raise of Ellie’s eyebrow, “Because I’ve got better stuff than this swill packed away.” 

 


End file.
